counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Tour of Duty Terrorist Bots/Normal
There are 3 terrorist bots under the Normal category. They are 50% accurate when firing, have a reaction time of 0.4 seconds, have an attack delay of 0.7 seconds, and are sensitive to footsteps and weapon sounds. They will likely spray and aim for the head at close range, burst for the chest at medium range, and crouch and burst at long range. They will switch to their pistol when their primary weapon runs out of ammo. Like most terrorist bots, their co-operation level are set to the default 75 points. They will stay together with other teammates and escort the bomb carrier in bomb defusal maps. Overview Based on file BotCampaignProfile.db in czero directory, there are 8 skill templates for Tour of Duty bots: Easy= *Skill: 0 *Reaction time: 0.50 seconds *Attack delay: 1.50 seconds |-| Fair= *Skill: 25 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 1.00 seconds |-| Normal= *Skill: 50 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 0.70 seconds |-| Tough= *Skill: 60 *Reaction time: 0.30 seconds *Attack delay: 0.35 seconds |-| Hard= *Skill: 75 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Very Hard= *Skill: 80 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Expert= *Skill: 90 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Elite= *Skill: 100 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds There are also 8 weapon preference templates, though some bots do not use any of these weapon preference templates. Rifle= #M4A1 #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| RifleT= #AK-47 #M4A1 #Galil #FAMAS #MP5 |-| Punch= #AUG #SG 552 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Sniper= #AWP #SG 550 #G3SG1 (Bots who use this template actually never buy this sniper rifle; they will only pick this weapon up when they are not armed with AWP nor SG 550.) #Scout #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Power= #M249 #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bot may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shotgun= #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shield= #Shield #M4A1 (If the Shield is prohibited.) #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Spray= #P90 #TMP #MAC-10 #MP5 (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) |-| Members Freak Freak appears in normal and hard difficulties. He is not encountered in easy and expert difficulties. On Normal, Freak appears in Tour of Duty 3 to 6. He works as a reserved bot in map Office. On Hard, Freak appears in Tour of Duty 1 and 2. In Tour of Duty 2, He only appears in maps Tides and Inferno. Freak uses the RifleT template He will switch to a pistol if he runs out of ammo. At close battle, he sprays bullets at full-auto. At medium range, he burst-fires without strafing. At long range, he crouches for more accuracy. Freak's bravery is set to 50, making him a moderately aggressive bot. He will retreat after spotting some enemies. Several seconds later, he will strike back. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to be scattered around the map if he has a lot of money. When in debt, he just camps near the hostages. Freak uses the Elite Crew skin. Maniac Maniac can be seen in Normal and Hard difficulties. He is not encountered in Easy and Expert. On Normal, Maniac appears in Tour of Duty 3 to 6. In Tour of Duty 1 and 2, he becomes a reserved bot. On Hard, Maniac appears in Tour of Duty 1 and 2. In Tour of Duty 2, he only appears in the map Italy. Maniac uses the Spray template. Maniac is a very aggressive bot with bravery set to 100. He will never retreat even when spotting a large group of Counter-Terrorists, hence his name. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to scatter around the map. Maniac uses the Guerrilla Warfare skin. Psycho Psycho can be seen in normal and hard difficulties. He is not encountered in easy and expert difficulties. On Normal, Psycho appears in Tour of Duty 2 to 6. In Tour of Duty 2, he appears in Inferno while in Tour of Duty 3, he appears in maps Dust 2 and Militia. On Hard, Psycho only appears in Tour of Duty 1. Psycho uses the Sniper template. He can kill an assailant in one shot at close and medium ranges while it usually takes him a few shots to eliminate a target at long range as he may miss. When an enemy player gets near, he will switch to his pistol for close combat. Psycho is a quite passive bot with bravery set to 25. He will retreat after spotting a couple of Counter-Terrorists. Then, he will wait for the enemy to come to him. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to camp near the hostages. Like other sniper Terrorist bots, Psycho uses the Arctic Avengers skin. Category:Tour of Duty Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Category:Tour of Duty Terrorist bots